Why me?
by Crazychris13
Summary: Sesshomaru has been taken out of the forest and taken to the city where a girl named Rin must teach him to be civilized in time for the big ball ... but a mysterious person is trying to stop him and take Rin for his selve... Sess&Rin pairing
1. Sesshomaru

Chapter 1 Sesshomaru:  
  
"Just wait here, please we will have someone here to help you in a moment," said a  
  
women to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked around to what appeared to be a small  
  
office with just one small desk and a large window, he looked at the view out the  
  
window that show the city. Everything was so new to him, he missed the forest where  
  
he wasn't judge just because he was a demon and new. But Then all a sudden his  
  
thoughts were disturbed by the entrance of somebody, Sesshomaru turned around to  
  
see who enter. It was a very pretty young girl about 21 with elbow length raven-hair  
  
and beautiful stormy gray eyes wearing a purple school uniform. "Greetings, my name is  
  
Sesshomaru may I have  
  
the pleasure of knowing yours?" Said Sesshomaru as soon as he stopped looking at her.  
  
"Ummm... my name is.... Rin and I'm going to be showing you around the city." " well, It is  
  
a pleasure to meet you," bowed Sesshomaru. "Yes! It's nice to meet you too, now we  
  
should go we have a lot of things to see! So they down the hallway towards the  
  
elevator . They got into the elevator Rin pressed on the button 1 and it started to go  
  
down, the elevator was made of pure glass and you could see the entire city view. As  
  
they went down Sesshomaru just stared at the view, Rin noticed this and started asking  
  
questions. "So how old are you?" Asked Rin. "In human years I am 22, but I am really  
  
500 in demon years." Answered Sesshomaru. "Wow!" "That's amazing!" What do you  
  
think of are city? "It is fine, but I miss the forest dearly," sighed Sesshomaru.  
  
"Why?" Wondered Rin. "Nobody looks at me funny or judges me because I'm a demon,"  
  
Sesshomaru without looking at her. "You know at first I did think you were kind of  
  
scary because you were a demon, but your not that bad now I that I know you a little  
  
better!" so let's go see the city! She said as the elevator doors and she took his and ran  
  
to the doors. 


	2. Kazakura and the Cherry blossoms

Chapters 2 Kazakura park and the Sakura blossoms: "This is the is the city of Tokyo the largest and crowd city in the world, so stick close  
  
Sesshomaru don't want to lose you!" Now first stop on your tour is one of Tokyo's most  
  
beautiful parks: Kazakura park isn't it pretty Sesshomaru?" "Yes! But nearly as pretty  
  
as you!" "Thank you," said Rin as she turn three shades of pink. As they walked around  
  
the park Rin pointed out some of the sites and buildings. Soon they came to an ice-  
  
cream stand and Rin asked if Sesshomaru wanted some but of coarse he doesn't know  
  
what ice-cream so she just got him a vanilla and herself a chocolate. They sat on a park  
  
bench to eat their ice-creams, while enjoying the beautiful Sakura blossoms . "How do  
  
you the ice cream  
  
Sesshomaru?" Asked Rin. "I enjoyed it, it is strangely good," exclaimed Sesshomaru.  
  
"Well let's go home I think we've seen enough today, how bout you!" Said Rin as she  
  
turned around and headed towards the park exit. "Yes! Let us go," said Sesshomaru as  
  
he got up also. 


	3. The Tour

Sorry I haven't written for so long, just got side tracked with the move and a lot of other stuff. So please enjoy this chapter as a token of gratitude to all those fateful reviewers and fellow story makers (and Inuyasha crazed people).

They caught a taxi back to Rins house…

"We're here, Sesshomaru! "Said Rin as she got out of the car. She took his hand as soon as he got out the taxi and ran to the house. This is my house and this is where I lived with my Mom, My older sister Hanako, and my younger brother Yasahiro. "OK, I

think I should give you the grand tour of my house," said Rin excitedly. "Now this is the

living room where we watch all are TV and play all are video games, next is the kitchen

where we eat, then theirs the bathroom, that's the down stairs. Now this is are

upstairs, said Rin as she lead him up the stairs to a long hallway, this is my sisters room when she visits but basically she's just stays at her campus, next is my moms room my mom is also always a lot she's a Doctor and is on call all the time, then theirs my little

brothers room he's never really around that often he's ether at soccer practice or

staying at one of his many friends houses, and then last but not least are rooms, she

was pointing at two rooms at ether side of the hallway. This one is mine said Rin as she

open the room on the right, it was a square room about medium size, it had emerald

green walls with a large window over looking the city in the distance, her bed was

beside the window and their was a desk on the other wall beside it and their was a dresser on the wall were the door was. "So how do you like my room? I like it very much especially like the balcony view, said Sesshomaru." I'm glad, because you have balcony over the garden in the back." Said Rin as she opened the other door to his room. It was the same room, but the walls were white and the window was over looking a garden. "I believe someone from my collage brought you stuff to my house earlier today."

"So you can just settle in, I'll call you when dinner is done. Mom will be on call all night

and Yasahiro has practice very late tonight so it will just be us tonight. Oh and by the

way I got you some new clothes, so you will blend in more. But you don't have to wear them if you don't want too." With that she left the room.

"New clothes, huh?" I guess I should at least try them on." He went to the dresser and open the first drawer to reveal an assortment of jeans and sweatpants in the second

drawer contained a bunch of T-shirts and in the third drawer was a bunch of jackets and

sweatshirts. So he picked out a pair of dark blue jeans and a plain gray T-shirt. "I guess these are o.k. for human clothes". "SESSHOMARU! DINNER!" Yelled Rin from

down stairs. Sesshomaru went down stairs were a delicious smell met his nose. "Hope your hungry I made steak and rice with steamed broccoli." Said Rin as she sat down. "

"Uhhh… Please what is steak?" Asked Sesshomaru. "Oh don't worry you'll like it, it's very

good" Said Rin already dishing up herself some rice. "O.K." said Sesshomaru as he also

sat down. As they ate dinner, Sesshomaru talked about his younger half demon brother who fell in love with a human girl and now live together some in Japan and he also told of the forest and the many demons he encountered there. After dinner they went out to the garden to watch the sunset.

(So how did you like the chapter I'm thinking of putting a few songs in the upcoming chapters) I don't know?)

Crazychris13

This was Rins first time seeing a real, live

demon and she actually thought he was kind of cute in a way: The way his beautiful

silver knee length hair flowed, and his golden eyes


	4. A Garden song

**As they sat in the garden behind Rin's house eating there cake (chocolate) and watching the sunset. Rin look over at Sesshomaru and for the first got a good look at him, she hadn't notice it before but he was relatively handsome the way his beautiful silver knee length hair flowed, and how his golden eyes were as beautiful as the sunset, and the blue crescent moon that was on his forehead. Rin didn't know why but just looking at him made her break into a song.**

_Somewhere out in the sun_

_I left the joy of my life behind_

_And all the things that made me smile_

_Has withered the leaves of time_

_Said goodbye here at dawn_

_Were you and I laid side by side_

_The sun and moon could never fly_

_Together in the sky as one…_

_Halfway round the earth and you cast a shadow of my lonely nights_

_I miss the warm and tender rub your fire _

_A letter from the moon I write (aaaaa)_

_Spinning slowly again shine in the hole in my heart_

_My life with you will lone and good time is all that's left for me_

_Halfway around the earth and sun you cast a shadow of my lonely nights_

_I miss the warm and tender rub your fire a letter from the moon I write_

_Rising out of the blue, and shining in the hole in my heart_

_My life with you will lone and good time is all that's left for me_

_And all that's left a lone and good time my letter from the moon_

"**You have a pretty sing voice" Asked Sesshomaru. "Oh! did I sing that out loud?" Said Rin in a embarrass voice. " Yes, but I enjoyed it" Said Sesshomaru. "Well look at the time, we better get to bed.**


End file.
